The Silent Girl
by Sanity Challenged
Summary: KaiOC Kai once knew a girl, but then she's taken away from him as a child. They soon both forget about each other. Can a new tournament bring back their memories and their friendship? Or maybe something else will be in the place of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Hey Ray? Do you think our new teammate is any good at blading?" a boy with dark blue hair and a red baseball hat on backwards asked. He wore a yellow tee with a cherry red jacket over it with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of baggy blue jean shorts covered his legs, and a pair of red shoes with a pair of white socks pulled up just below his knees.

"Well if Mr. Dickinson chose all of us for the Bladebreakers, the new member must be good." a raven haired teen replied, his hair wrapped up in a white cloth. He wore a chinese style outfit; a pair of black pants, a white chinese shirt down to his knees with a red sash around his waist. Black chinese type shoes and a red bandana around his forehead keeping his long bangs out of his hair. He resembled a cat with his golden eyes, sharp nose, and pointy ears. He also had good hearing, terrific sence of smell, and amazing cat-like reflexes.

"This'll be sooo much fun with a new friend! I can't wait till he gets here!" a blonde boy with bright baby blue eyes beemed at his friends. He wore tan shorts and a bright blue t-shirt that had a big yellow star on it. "How much longer do we have to wait until we can leave?" Max pulled on his black shoes.

"We don't know. Grandpa dosn't keep any clocks and Mr. Bite- My- Ass over there has the only watch." Tyson glared at a two toned haired boy. He wore a pair of dark purple chinses style pants and a purple shirt as well that was covered by a black jacket that ended just above his waist. He had on black fingerless gloves and black shoes that sort of reminded them all of Aladdin's type. He had two red straps around each ankle and a silvery whit scarf was around his neck.

Kai just grunted and glared at his younger teammate. "Well if you don't like me having a watch, go to a store and buy yourself one!"

"I don't have any money!"

"And that's my problem how?"

"Hey cool it guys! Judging at how's the sun in the middle of the sky I'd say it's juat around noon so how about we leave now?" Ray interjected between the two teens.

"I wanna learn how to do that!" Max grinned.

"whatever." Kai rolled his eyes. "Let's just go already unless Tyson has another 'famous' idea." he started walking away.

"Oh go fuck yourself Kai!" Tyson glared and followed after him. Max and Ray just shook their heads.

"They'll never change." Ray sighed heavily.

"But I guess that's why it makes them so unique." Max grinned and followed after Tyson as Ray started making his way towards Kai. After a few minutes the 4 approached a building that looked to be at least 6 stories tall. They all went into a pair of revolving doors and was met with the BBA president; Mr. Dickinson.

"Hey Mr. D! It's nice to see you again!"

"Hello boys." Mr. Dickinson smiled at them all. "As you all know, there's a new tournament coming up called 'Raptured Light'. The rules are a little different however. First of all their will be 16 teams. Some of them new and other's old. There will be 5 battles and whichever team with the most winnings, moves onto the next round. Now as you've heard I said 5 battles which means a new team member." Mr. Dickinson looked around at a figure before turning back to the 4 boys. "Are you ready to meet your new teammate?"

"Yea!"

"As long as it's not Monkey Boy (Daichi) then OF COURSE!"

"This is going to be sooo much fun!"

"Alright, boys this is Dream Ritcher." Mr.Dickinson pointed to an approaching figure which soon stopped next to him. "She's the same age as Ray and is one heck of a blader. I found her in the park blading for money. She'll be a wonderful addition to the team! However there is a slight problem... she dosn't speak."

"What do you mean?" Tyson and Max ran up to Dream and stuck their faces in hers.

"Now now boys... Dream put the knife back." Mr. Dickinson looked at the girl sternly. They all heard a slight growl and noticed a long silver knife reside back into her sleeve. "To answer your question Dream dosn't talk at all or about anything." Dream had long silver hair with black highlights. She wore a pair of baggy blue jeans that flared out at the bottom, a black long sleeved shirt with a red sleeveless jacket over it, and black boots. Her hair went down to about her knees and looked soft. But the most captivating about her besides her smooth creamy and flawless skin was her blue eyes. You could stare into them forever and just float in them.

"Wait so how do you know her name and stuff?" Tyson blinked. Mr. Dickinson opened his mouth to speak but something flew past him and hit Tyson in the head. Tyson rubbed his head and looked at the thing that hit him... a paper ball! He picked it up and read it's conents before sweatdropping.

_I t's called writing you idiot! Look into it!_

"Who threw this!" Tyson looked at his friends. They all stared at each other and then him before pointing to Dream who was smirking. "Why'd you do that!"

"Maybe to show you how Mr. Dickinson found out her name and stuff." Ray suggested and he earned a curt nod from Mr. Dickinson and a snort from Dream. She handed Mr. Dickinson a piece of paper as well and he started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Tyson demanded as he tried to look over Mr. Dickinson's shoulder. Mr. Dickinson chuckled a little before giving the paper to Ray to read out for them all.

_You think he would be smart enough to recongize and obtain a brain. I guess he proved me wrong._

As everyone laughed or smirk in Kai's case, Tyson looked at all of them and scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your an idiot and that you surprised her for living this long without a brain."Kai answered for him.

"That's not funny Kai!"

"Only speaking the truth here." Kai smirked in response.

"It's not funny! Quit it out!" Tyson scowled as everyone laughed. "I'm not an idiot! I'm the world champion!"

_By mere luck._

Tyson glared at Dream's written comment and tackled her to the ground. "Take it back!" he was about to strangle her but instead he got pulled up by the scruff of hisshirt. Tyson looked up to see Kai.

"How about trying to be mature for once?" he sighed a little and threw Tyson behind him. He looked back at Dream to find that she was gone and standing next to Mr. Dickinson with an emotionless face on. He shrugged and stood behind his team.

"Okay well, Dream..." Mr. Dickinson turned to the girl beside him. "I'll go and set up a Hotel room for the night okay?"

"How about she comes and stays with us?" Max spoke up. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I don't think we could live with ourselves knowing that our new teammate is on her own. This could be a great way to get to know each other." Ray smiled in Dream's direction.

"I don't know... Dream what do you think?" everyone looked at the mute girl. She shrugged and wrote something on a dry erase board before showing them.

_Do I look like I care? As long as I have a place to stay for the night I don't care._

"Well it's settled then, Dream will stay at the dojo with you all until tomorrow when it's time to get on the plane to the tournament. Now I want you all to understand that tomorrow night we will have a small banquent so that all of the teams can meet. Yes, it is formal and no, you don't have a choice in the matter. You have to go unless you are deathly ill. Considering it's only about 4:15 you have the rest of the day to pick out your outfit's. Dream here is my credit card okay?" Mr. Dickinson gave Dream a small card. "All of you can use it to get your clothes. Dream if there is something that you want or need I want you to buy it." Mr. dickinson smiled at them all. "I must go. I'll see you all in Tronto tomorrow night at the banquent. Good day." he then scurried off into an office.

The Bladebreakers looked at their new teammate and she had a slight scowel on her face as she looked at the door from which the BBA president disappeared into before she turned to her team. She took her blue marker and wrote on the dry erase board.

_Hurry up because I don't have time for this shit of waiting around in the mall all day._

She then shoved past them and out of the door. Tyson and Max looked at each other before following after her towards the mall. Ray and Kai stayed behind for a minute or two discussing somethings before following after their hyper friends and mysterious female teammate. When they got to the mall everyone went their seperate ways but regrouped after they found what they needed and looked for Dream but she was no where to be found.

"Tyson and Max you go that way and we'll go this way okay?" Ray ordered seeing as Kai wouldn't do anything. "Make sure to look in girlie kinds of things, anywhere you think she might have gone."

"Will do Ray!" Tyson and Max smiled at each other before running off. Ray then turned to his partner Kai.

"Where do you think she went?"

"Hn. Does it really matter?"

"No... I suppose not." Ray smiled at the stotic captain before starting to look for their female friend.

* * *

Okay that's it for now. I know most people isn't really into beyblade kinds of stories but oh well right? Now all I have to do is write the damned summary, chapter two, and then my new story. Oh and for the record, until I can get rid of this writer's block some of my stories are on hold until further notice. Thank you so much and please don't forget to **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

_Untimely Demise_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We search this mall from the book store to the cafe's! I don't think she's in the mall anymore!" Tyson looked around for Dream once again.

"Did you two even go inside the store's to see if she was in there?" Kai looked at Max and Tyson sternly. He sighed as Max and Tyson both shook their heads no.

"Well that at least explains how they got here before us." Ray tried to lighten the mood. Suddenly Max ran over to Subway and stopped at a table.

"I found her you guys!" he called and the rest of the team ran over to where he was. What they saw made their jaws drop to the floor. Dream was there eating a small salad while reading a book. She had at least 18 bags with her ona different table. 3 were full of books, 12 were full of clothes, and the rest were full of electronical things like CD player's, CD's, batteries, laptop, etc.

_I wondered when you all would find me. Took you what? 4HOURS!_

"We're sorry Dream..." Ray tried to apoligize.

_It's okay I guess. It was pretty funny with Max running from store to store looking for the bathroom._

All the boys looked at Max weirdly and he sweatdropped. "When a guy's gotta go they gotta go." he humphed and crossed his arms like Kai usually did. Tyson inched away from him a little and Dream stood up.

_Can we leave yet? I'm bored and I hate shopping so come on let's leave!_

"Hold on Dream don't you think you can wait so that we can get our tuxes?" Ray asked as Kai, Tyson, and Max shuddered at the word tuxes. Dream rolled her eyes and started to write on her dry erase board again.

_Look in the bag dufus!_

"Um... okay?" Max went over and sweatdropped. Inside were 4 tuxes each with a different shirt color. Also a black and blue dress was in there. Max didn't want to expose her dress so he just shrugged and gave Kai the bag. "How did you get our sizes?"

_Mr. Dickinson brought me over to the dojo a couple of days ago while you guys were at the beach training so I just snooped around a bit and got all of your sizes that way. It was however particularly hard for me to get Tyson's though. Seeing as he was so fat I had to go through three stores to find a big enough tux. I think the total cost of your clothes were around 3,423 dollars. Mr. Dickinson should be happy to know about this._

Dream smirked as she looked at the boyus shocked faces. Except for one; Kai. 'Why isn't he shocked? This guy is confusing me.' she glared at Kai slightly. 'This should be an interesting tournament.' Dream thought as they all exited the mall and headed to the left to where she supposed the dojo was located. Once they got there Dream had to blink twice at the old man in front of her.

"How are ya home dogs!" a middle aged man jumped before them and spooked the living daylights out of Dream. "I've been waitin' and everythin'! Mr. D called like 2 hours ago saying that you dawgs should've been here by now!" Everyone stopped what they were doing when someone yelled.

"WILL YOU GET A GRIP OLD MAN? JUST SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" it was a femine voice and everyone of the boys there turned their heads to look at the usually mute girl. Dream had finally spoke. It wasn't that she spoke or anything but it was actually her voice that captured everyone's attention. It was soft yet annoyed and if she actually talked it would take her only a few hours to get noticed by a producer and she could be an actress, singer, almost anything! Most likely even model as well. Her voice was just like a birds, so soft and soothing... it was like a song... so mystical. Seeing as everyone's attention was on her, Dream hitched up some of the bags in her hands and walked into the dojo, trying to ignore all the stares. When the door to the dojo slammed shut everyone blinked.

"What just happened?" Tyson blinked.

"Dream just spoke words!" Max looked at the door where she disappeared behind.

* * *

Later that night as everyone got ready for the plane the next morning no one noticed a lone figure escape into the night. The figure climbed the tree that was in the backyard and sat down on a branch calmly. They took out a small circular thing. The figure was Dream and she was holding her black and blue beyblade. "I hope tomorrow will be better than this... it was better when I was living on the streets... Twilight what should I do?" she whispered to her blade as it glowed a faint blue light. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see won't I?" she smiled softly and stuffed the blade into her pocket before leaning back into the tree and watching the moon and stars. She absent mindly started humming a soft tune from when she was a child. Back then she was living with her mom and dad... until they were destroyed right in front of her. Dream rubbed her eyes as distant memories swept over her and she sighed heavily.

* * *

The next morning everyone was awake except for Tyson as usual. Kai who wasn't really in the mood for his shit that day stormed in and dragged him to the shower before turning on the cold water. A loud screech woke Dream from her daydream and she shrugged before getting into the cab that was in front of her. She made sure that her luggage was in the cab by glaring at Ray who did it for her. Everyone piled into the small cab before it set off for the airport. Once there everyone checked into the port and got on the port. Considering everyone but Kai seemed scared of Dream, he got to sit next to her. It was going to be a loooong flight as Ray started sleeping, Max started reading comic books while eating sugar, Tyson was eating great amounts of food, Kai was listening to his ipod, and Dream well she was reading one of her favorite books called 'Look For Me By Moonlight'.

* * *

Okay REALLY short chapter! I know and I'm sorry! This was pretty interesting though right? Anyway I want to thank you all for reviewing buuuut... **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please please please!_**

_ Untimely Demise_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dream growled low in her throat as Tyson's loud trap wouldn't shut up. He was snoring up storm! Dream ground her teeth together in an effort to not lose her temper. It didn't work. She grabbed Ray's pillow and stuffed it in Tyson's mouth hoping to make him stop snoring or kill him. Which either happened first. Tyson unfortunately though woke up and spluttered some of the pillow's contents before glaring at his team.

"Who did it?" he watched as Ray and Max looked at each other and then point to Dream who had picked up her book and continued reading. Tyson in his fury ripped the book from her hands and started glaring down on her. Before he could even open her mouth he was punched in the face. He dropped the book to hold his bleeding nose. "What was that for!" he glared at Dream who had recovered her book from the floor.

_You touched my book that's all I'm saying. Do it again and I'll rip out your throat and give it to someone who wants you here. _

Dream smirked as his mouth just fell open and he glared at her more. He was about to get up and punch her when Kai stood up instead. He took the back of Tyson's colar like before and started dragging him to the back of the plane. Let's just say that the noises that they heard were not pretty, not pretty at all. When they returned Kai dumped Tyson's motionless form in his seat and then sat down in another one. Dream raised an eyebrow at the sight of Tyson but shrugged and started reading her book again. This time however she was on her 3rd book, 'Fly Me To The Moon'. Max had a look of shock on his face, seeing his best friend's state and Ray had a look of surprise that Kai would actually do this. He seemed pissed off about something.

After that little episode the plane had landed and they all got off. They found a limo driver waiting for them and he drove them all to this fancy hotel.

"This looks really cool!" Max grinned as he got out with Tyson. Dream looked at those two for a moment before writing something down and only showing it to Kai and Ray.

_Are those two gay or something? They're always with each other._

"No they aren't... at least I don't think so..." Ray looked over at Max and Tyson.

"They are." Kai replied and Dream and Ray turned to look at him. "I saw them kissing in the hallways once."

Ray's eyes bulged. "How could I have not known that!"

_Maybe that's why you look like you don't own a brush._

Dream smirked as Ray started glaring at her. Dream just seemed to get on everybody's nerves except for Kai. Kai seemed to be enjoying himself instead; watching all his teammates get told off by a girl even though he still thought them as weak. Dream started walking inside the Hotel when she was suddenly blocked by a small team. She sighed and looked up only to scream in glee as she hugged the female that was there. She had snow white hair that was similar to Ray's because it was wrapped in a red cloth and cool blue eyes. She wore a pair of dark purple pants that were baggy, and a blue shirt with a black jacket over it. On the shirt was a picture of a black cat. Around her waist was a red belt that had a ying-yang buckle and also around her neck was a red choker that also had the famous ying-yang.

"L'OH il mio dio Fei!" Dream squealed and started jumping up and down. (1)

"Hey sogni, esso è piacevole da vederli ancora." the other girl hugged Dream back. "Li abbiamo mancati così tanto!" (2)

Dream and the other girl ignored the Bladebreaker's faces and they watched as Dream got up and hugged each member of the other team. "Drake! Gosh sembrate più cuter dell'ultima volta che li ho visti!" (3)

"Sogno Di Ringraziamenti" a boy smiled at Dream and hugged her back. He had black hair and hunter green eyes. He wore a dark green shirt with black design's and a pair of black cargo pants. (4)

"Che cosa circa me?" a smaller boy started to pout. Dream laughed and hugged him too. (5)

"Come potrei dimenticare circa voi zero?" Dream hugged the boy. He hadBlack hair and gray eyes. He wore a red and black shirt in a spiderweb design and black baggy shorts. On his wrists were black bands. He was Drake's younger brother by a minute. (6)

"A proposito se mi ricordo di correttamente mi avete promesso un certo cioccolato!" the boy started whining. (7)

Dream laughed again and ruffled Zero's hair before turning to the last person. they stood their for a few minutes starring at each other before the boy broke out into an amused smirk. "Felice di vedere che siete giusti, sogno." everyone watched as Dream smiled and hugged the taller boy. (8)

"LOKI LOKI LOKI! Li ho mancati così che scopate molto!" (9)

"So, io so che... li abbiamo mancati anche daydream." Loki smiled and hugged her back tightly. Loki had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a yellow tattoo under one of his eyes and wore a blue shirt with white feather's floating on it. A black scarf was around his neck and had flames towards the end of it. He also wore a pair of black cargo's with criss-crossingsilver belts. (10)

The two stayed like that for a long time before someone coughed and they broke apart. Each happier. Dream turned and looked at her team before motioning to the girl to talk instead of her. The girl nodded and turned to the Bladebreakers. "Hi, my name is Fei and this is Loki, Drake, and Zero. We're Dream's old team." Fei smiled at them and held out her hand for them to shake.

"Thanks, we were wondering why she got so excited and started speaking a different language." Ray took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah well when she gets excited she starts speaking Italian." Fei smiled at Ray sweetly. "We were actually worried about Fei cause of what had happened to her parents." Fei walked over to Dream and hugged her as Drake and Zero stood with Dream as well. The Bladebreakers nodded with slight sympathy in their eyes.

"We have to go now though. We have to look at our rooms and unpack for the tournament." Kai spoke.

"Yeah! We'll see you all at the party tonight okay!" Max grinned.

"Will their be chocolate!" Zero looked up at Max.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Then we'll be there!" he grinned.

"Okay well bye!" Tyson smiled and started running towards the elevators with the rest of his team following after him slowly. Dream stayed behind for a few minutes to hug her friends once more before she followed the Bladebreakers quickly.

* * *

(1)OH my God Fei.

(2)Hey dream, it is pleasant to see you. We have missed you lots too.

(3)Drake! Gosh you seem more cuter than the last time that I have seen you.

(4)Dream, nice to see you again.

(5)Hey what about me?

(6)How could anyone forget you Zero?

(7)By the way if I remember correctly you promised me chocolate!

(8)Happy to see that you are alright, dream.

(9)LOKI LOKI LOKI! I missed you so much!

(10)I know, I know... I missed you too Daydream.

Okay so there you have it! Chapter 3! Short I know! I want to thank my friend Drackiel for letting me use her character's. Okay this is it for now cause I'm just plain tired right now! lol j/k well **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think!_**

_Untimely Demise_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night Dream woke up from her slumber and looked around the room she was in. It was different but she was also happy to hear that Mr. Dickinson gave her, her own room. The rest of the boys had to share with someone. She snickered silently and pulled on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a black halter top. She slipped on a pair of black sneakers and grabbed her black shoulder bag before walking out the door. It was nearing 3 in the morning and she had barely gotten any sleep. She walked outside into the night and was surprised to see Loki standing in front of her. Dream stood still as did Loki. It looked like he was just going in while she was on her way out.

"Hello." Dream smiled at him a little.

Loki nodded at her before walking toward her. "Get a jacket or something... it's going to rain soon..." he whispered to her before walking into the Hotel and going to his room.

Dream watched him go up to the elevator and leave before following after him and grabbing a jacket from her room. He was right. As soon as she walked outside it had started raining. She calmly looked up at the sky as the rain started becoming a bit more fierce. She smiled silently before walking towards the park that was nearby. The rain made her clothes stick to her even though she had on a jacket and also her hair was matted to her head. She was so peaceful walking around the park and listening to the music the trees and rain had made. After a while she came toward the swings and sat down on one of them. She moved her feet up and down a little as she started swinging softly in the air. It was still raining and the moon was out as well; shining down on her. The whole scene gave Dream the look of an angel dancing in the air. She giggled a little as she went higher on the wsing before jumping off while in mid air. ((I used to do that all the time! It was soo much fun!))

Dream bowed before invisible people while smiling. She giggled some more and got back onto the swing to repeat the process. It was very rare for Dream to be acting liek this. Usually she was always quiet and serious, but to find her laughing and carefree made anyone wonder if she was always hiding herself or that she was mentally derranged. She sighed heavily as she jumped off the swings again. That time her leg went off to the side so she was doing the splits. She smiled as she flipped and landed on her feet on the swing that was still moving. She was very good at acrobatics. She hopped up off the swing and ran around in circle's for a little while longer before she just collapsed because she was tired. She giggled as she just layed their in the grass with her hair spread out like an eagle's wings. She looked stunning there.

A pair of crimson eyes watched her throughout her small work out and happy attitude form behind a tree. They were clouded with amusement and yet they had slight confusion in them. If this was the real Dream why did she always act and look like the world was going to come to an end? He ignored the thoughts that went running through his head however as slight curiousity got the better of him and he walked over to her. She was breathing deeply and she apparently didn't notice that he was there. He looked closer at her neck to try and find anything that might get him to know her better. He saw something and he leaned in a but to see that she had a small tattoo in the shape of a star there. It was all purple. 'What does this mean?' he wondered and suddenly had the urge to touch the pale and soft skin but he pulled himself back and just watched her for a little while before picking her up. She had fallen asleep!

Kai held the small sleeping girl close to him as he walked back to the Hotel. They were both wet and he was sure that Dream might get a cold if she stayed outside in the rain to long. They walked in and he walked to her room. After a little digging in her pockets he found her key and opened the door to her room. He looked around a bit before laying her on the couch and looking through some of her drawers for a fresh pair of dry clothes. He went into the bathroom after throwing the clothes in a nearby chair and brought out two towels. One was for her while the other was for himself. He walkedback over to Dream and lifted her soaking wet shirt and pants off of her after taking off her shoes and socks. He dried most of her body off of all the extra water that was left before getting her dry clothes on. He sighed in relief as he found out that the clothes were her pajamas. The pants were black and covered her small feet as the shirt was a dark blue with short sleeves. On the pants were small stars and moons all over them and on the shirt was a big star and moon in the center. He made her sit up a bit and got behind her with the towel and started drying her hair a bit.

After a while Kai looked at her and noticed that Dream's hair was indeed pretty long and her face and neck were very cold. He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. 'You had better thank me for this later.' he glared at her before getting up and walking into the bathroom and reappearing with some rubber bands that he had found and a small brush that had been on the counter. He put them on the bedside table and then walked over to Dream who had rolled over in that time. He sweatdropped a little but picked her up and placed her on her bed and got behind her. He took the brush and started running it smoothly through her hair. Her hair was so smooth and soft thatthere were no knots what so ever. After brushing her hair he picked up small strands of her hair and started doing small patterns with it before he took them firmly and started braiding her hair. He couldn't believe that he remebered how to do it. It had been so long since he had last braided someone's hair.

The last time he was with his mother and she was teaching him how to. He remembered her warm smile and her carefree attitude but when his father was around she would suddenly turn very serious. Kai shook his head to erase those thoughts before he looked down and started doing a couple more braids. When he was through it was nearing midnight and he knew that he was not going to get a lot of sleep that night so before he left he wrote a small note and put it on her bedside table. He got up and left to his own room after locking Dream's door and putting a note on Tyson's door as well. This was the start of a very interesting week.

* * *

Okay I know that Kai was a little OOC but wouldn't you do the same thing to make sure that your teammate didn't get sick at a tournament? Kai's really responsible, ne? Anyway **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

_Untimely Demise_


End file.
